


Sultan’s

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bellydancing, DInner and a show, Doffy and Law go to Turkey, M/M, Real World Nationalities Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: The business trip Law had been taken on to Turkey by Doflamingo had been boring until they see some live dancing.





	Sultan’s

Law was no idiot when it concerned this so called “business trip” Doflamingo has dragged him along on, and even though they had been conducting actual business that the brunet has been allowed to sit in on, he wasn’t going to be fooled by that. This was not the _only_ reason he had left his mansion in Spain. There had to be something more, and later on, another hint was dropped. 

“We’re going out tonight,” Doflamingo had said, eyes slowly roaming over Law’s form. “Formal dress - the suit you know I like. Be ready no later than 6:00PM. No exceptions, Law.”

The younger man had narrowed his eyes as he ignored the heat creeping up his neck, but he complied without a word. 

* * *

When they took the black car—the pink one was apparently _too_ loud to bring over from Spain—Vergo drove them to an interesting looking place called _Sultan’s_.

Doflamingo smoothly showed Law inside and was immediately shown to a table once the reservationist noticed the pair. For Donquixote Doflamingo, this was a common reaction. They sat near the middle of a wide space which a variety of instruments were set up behind; from their vantage point of the space, they had the best seats to view the show they would be seeing.

They were able to order some dinner—which was light—before the pre-show which started at 7:00PM which Law noticed that even though Doflamingo was polite about it and clapped, he ignored the beginning entirely. The same could be said about the main show even though the dancers were even better and the music was very good.

This made Law even more suspicious, however. Doflamingo didn’t do things to have a less than enjoyable time. He’d have walked out if he was this disinterested. There was something that he was waiting for.

* * *

When the lights once more dimmed and a barely noticeable figure took their place in the middle of the room, Doflamingo set down his utensils and straightened up in anticipation.

It wasn’t long before the music started up and the lights focused on the male dancer whose pale body was wrapped in tasteful shades of blue—his lower half, at least. He wore some light jewelry that was gold, but other than that, his muscular upper body was bare and glimmering from the body glitter he was wearing. His wavy orange hair complimented the shades of blue, curling near his nape in an attractive style.

Soon, he turned to the crowd, and when he began to dance, Law couldn’t pull his eyes away. For such tall man, he had an undeniable grace, and he was _gorgeous_. 

“We can meet him later for a short chat,” Doflamingo spoke quiet, his own eyes also pinned to the dancer. “It’s been taken care of—if you want. His name is Drake.” 

Law didn’t respond as enchanted as he was, but if he had, he would have certainly said yes. Swallowing lightly, it felt as if time slowed down when their eyes met, and in that short time, Law forgot how to breathe. Those grey eyes pulled him in—captured him completely—until the dancer broke eye contact first to do some graceful movement, and Law inhaled.

 _Drake_ , was it ... ?

”You were saying something, Doflamingo?”

The blonde only continued to smile, amused.

”We’ll meet him later. He’s missed me.”

Law nodded. However the older man had arranged it, he didn’t care really, but excitement slowly began to flow through him at the thought of meeting Drake privately; it was almost bittersweet though. Drake’s dance would have to end if they were going to meet later, but as unfortunate as that was, Law was sure that just talking to him would outweigh the loss of his dancing form. 

“Good.”

* * *

Doflamingo's words—when they really sunk in later on as stood before the door that led into a private room—meant that Law would have to tread carefully. As unfortunate as it was that Doflamingo had Drake as his own, Law was used to playing with fire.

Doflamingo stood before Law, a wide smile upon his features, but when Drake opened the door, the larger man immediately stepped into the room.

Law stepped in as well, closing the door and locked it for good measure.

Arms wrapping around Drake’s form—he was wearing something more causal, a turtleneck and slacks—the blonde immediately initiated a deep kiss that Law found it hard to look away from. He’d been a recipient of _those_ kisses, and he knew how it made him feel, so he could imagine how Drake felt.

Drake, however, seemed a bit shy to be doing that infront of Law and pulled away, but to Law’s surprise, Doflamingo was _amused_ not angry. Leaning in, Doflamingo whispered something into Drake’s right ear softly, before pulling back. Those grey eyes immediately turned to Law, and they smiled before Drake’s mouth began curving upwards. 

Law forgot how to breathe again.

“You’re Law, right?” Drake inquired in what Law decided was the cutest accent he’d ever heard. “Doflamingo’s told me a lot about you.”

Doflamingo glanced over at Law, staring for a few moments before making his way the shorter man’s side. Leaning in, he spoke near the brunet’s left ear with his ever present smile that seemed to have twisted into something a little more lecherous. "I’ll leave you to chat with him, but be good Law, and we’ll take him home tonight." Teeth gently nipped at Law’s ear before Doflamingo straightened up and left the room entirely, making sure to lock the door behind him. Law had watched this, cursing the older man for using his teeth like that because being on the recieving end of teasing never sat right with him.

"Come. Sit."

Blinking, Law turned and Drake was standing closer now, holding a hand out for Law to take—which he did. Allowing himself to be pulled towards the L-shaped sectional, Law focused on the warmth of Drake’s hand which was holding onto his own and took a seat on the ginger’s lap once Drake himself sat down. It was bold, but Law didn’t care. Now that they were alone, the brunette allowed himself to look at Drake as he pleased; golden eyes took in everything, completely unashamed. 

Drake, whose brows had rose at Law simply sitting down on his lap, chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

Law reached out to touch the hair nearest to Drake’s nape, gaze unblinking as his fingers dipped below the turtleneck to touch the skin underneath; it was this that earned the brunet a soft flush of red creeping up Drake’s neck and settled into his ears as well. _Hm_.

"Do you usually stare at strangers so intensely?"

The taller man was looking down at him now, one brow arched, but his smile was smaller— _softer_ now.

Removing his hand, he looped an arm around Drake’s neck, and his other hand reached up to brush along Drake’s cheek before he leaned up to press a kiss to the ginger’s mouth which he felt the older man readily return; it was this reaction that made Law decide to deepen the kiss as his other arm moved to wrap around Drake’s neck as well, trapping him. When Drake responded positively, Law groaned lowly in the back of his throat. **God** , he tasted so _good_. Faintly, he remembered that Doflamingo had kissed Drake earlier on, but only made Law responded even fiercer, pulling Drake slightly closer.

Though, Drake pulled away just enough so that he could speak after a few moments, but he was flushed and breathless.

"You’re supposed to be good Law. I don’t think this is what he meant."

"Just don’t tell him if he asks, and you’ll come home with us."

With that out of the way, Law pulled Drake close again and proceeded to initiate another fierce kiss; he wouldn’t give Drake a chance to say anything else until Doflamingo was trying to get into the room.


End file.
